La novia perfecta
by cielphantomville
Summary: Conoces a miles de personas y no causan ningún efecto en ti, conoces a una sola persona y te cambia la vida...
1. Chapter 1

**La novia prefecta.**

 **Resumen**.

 _Conoces a miles de personas y no causan ningún efecto en ti,_

 _conoces a una sola persona y te cambia la vida..._

 **Capitulo único**.

Hay quien dice que existe la pareja perfecta, esa que se acoplara, se amoldara de una manera tan maravillosa a ti que hasta ese momento comprenderás lo que significa estar vivo, lo que es amar.

¿Pero qué pasa con aquellos que nunca encuentran a su otra mitad, a esa persona que los complementara?

¿Acaso están destinados a solo amar a medias, a nunca conocer la verdadera felicidad?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas respecto a las relaciones se apiñaban dentro de la cabeza de Viktor Nikiforov, el empresario más prominente de Rusia y parte de Europa mientras caminaba tranquilamente por una de las avenidas principales con rumbo a la Plaza Roja.

La gente iba y venía, metidos en su propio mundo sin reparar en él, algunas mujeres le sonreían coquetamente sin animarse del todo a cercarse, cuanto menos cuando alevosamente les sonreía galante.

La verdad es que Viktor no hubiera prestado real interés en el tema, a pesar de sus 28 años, pues nunca antes lo considero necesario y todo seguiría igual de no ser porque su mejor amigo de toda la vida Chris, estaba por contraer nupcias.

A principio del año Christophe Giacometti, el hombre más libertino que conocía, el que Viktor consideraba el soltero más empedernido de Rusia, porque sus conquistas jamás pasaron de halagos pasajeros y una noche candente para luego ser historia, así sin más; ese mismo sujeto lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

—Me casare en diciembre y tu serás el padrino.

Al principio Viktor lo considero una mala broma, de hecho escupió el café que acaba de llevase a la boca y sonrió de lado. Meneo la cabeza esperando a que Chris se soltara a reír, cuando nunca ocurrió se mordió el labio y su cerebro formulo una respuesta sarcástica que Chris interrumpió simplemente colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Es enserio —afirmo el suizo mirándolo con aplomo y algo más.

Una mirada que Viktor jamás le conoció, era brillante como el mismo sol, feliz y pasional. Una amalgama de tantas emociones poderosas que desplazo toda duda.

Los ojos azules de Viktro recorrieron la pequeña y discreta cafetería en que se habían citado, como si buscara inconscientemente una forma de escapar a lo que vendría. Los bellos de su piel se erizaron de pies a cabeza, la boca se le seco y en un vano intento de huida se puso en piel.

—Quizá ya es hora de pensar en nuestro futuro —menciono Christophe con inocencia sin saber que destruyo una parte importante, fundamental de la vida de Viktor.

Porque pensar en el futuro significaba que ya no era un niño, un adolecente, ni siquiera un joven. La madurez al fin lo estaba alcanzando y detrás de ella, la amenaza de la vejez se escuchaba con mayor claridad.

Viktor dio un suspiro, desde esa fecha al presente Christ no había hecho otra cosa que intentar presentarlo con su novio.

Hablaba maravillas sin fin de él, describía sus increíbles mañanas a su lado, lo afortunado que se sentía al saber que un ser tan maravilloso lo amaba de manera tan profunda y desinteresada.

Y por mayores señas físicas Viktor solo había conseguido saber que tenía un cuerpo de Dios griego y un trasero de infarto.

—¿Podrías darme una seña menos… menos rijosa? —pregunto Viktor.

—Es de cabello oscuro y ojos muy expresivos —respondió Chris sonriendo al ver como su amigo comenzaba a irritarse con tan pocas señas. —No te diré como es, porque entonces menos querrás conocerlo.

Y ese era el punto, cada que quedaba con la pareja para ir o verse Viktor encontraba una excusa para desembarazarse del compromiso. Hasta ahora.

Otro suspiro se dejó escuchar. Detuvo su andar y pateo una lata que algún inconsciente tiro en plena vía publica.

No es que odiara a la pareja de su amigo y futuro esposo, porque en primer lugar no tenía las bases para decir si era o no agradable, el problema radicaba en qué verse de frente solo terminaría por confirmar que Christophe Giacometti se casaba y lo dejaba atrás.

¿Ahora con quien compartiría noche de borrachera? porque seguramente su esposo no lo dejaría ir por ahí de bar en bar buscando compañía. Las fiesta de fin de semana también desaparecerían y solo quedarían los buenos recuerdos.

¡Maldición! aún era joven y no tenía por qué recurrir a los recuerdos como un anciano decrepito que solo puede rememorar lo mejor de su vida. Todo era culpa de Chris… ¡NO! todo era culpa de ese chiquillo idiota que enamoro a su amigo y lo engatuso vendiéndole la idea de que el matrimonio era un excelente plan de vida.

Porque el matrimonio era una farsa, una mentira basada en el miedo a la soledad.

Con un gruñido reanudo su marcha, estaba a escasas cuadras de Yuko's una tienda de diseño exclusiva en la que Chris mando a hacer los trajes.

Estaba a dos meses de la boda y ya no tenía forma de negarse a conocer al que sería su otro ahijado. Lo que es más, debía recordarse cambiar de cara, no podía presentarse frente al futuro novio con la cara larga como si fuera a asistir a un funeral en vez de a una boda.

Tomo aire y ahí iba de nuevo, a suspirar de cansancio y fastidio.

La tienda estaba en una esquina privilegiada una cuadra antes de llegar a la plaza roja. Su fachada ídem a los edificios aledaños tenía ese tiente color ladrillo oscuro que hacia honor al nombre de su ubicación, además del discreto y elegante nombre de la tienda en letras cursivas que daban al lugar un aire de sofisticación que pocos locales lograban.

Empujo la puerta de cristal y penetro.

La estancia lo recibió con un sutil aroma a sándalo que de inmediato relajo a Viktor, lo suficiente para prestar atención a los detalles, como que las ventanas estaban enmarcadas con cortinas de terciopelo gris oscuro mientras que las paredes blancas sostenían espejos de cuerpo completo. De hecho si uno no supiera que se trababa una boutique cualquiera lo confundiría con el vestíbulo de un hotel o restaurante de lujo.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Yuko's en que le puedo servir —ofreció una muchacha de bonita sonrisa saliendo por entre un par de cortinajes.

—Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov y esto aquí para medirme un traje formal para la boda de señor Giacometti.

—¡Oh! Usted debe ser el padrino, Chris esta en este momento con la modista —sonrió más ampliamente ella mientras hacia un ademan con la mano señalando el pasillo por el que había llegado. —Sígame por favor, un traje de su talla ya está en el probador, si es de su agrado bajo ese modelo se le confeccionara el suyo, si no, tomaremos notas de los ajustes que considere necesarios.

Cuando Vikro por fin quedo solo en uno de los cubículos no pudo menos que volver a respirar. La chica era toda una parlanchina.

Despacio se fue desnudando, luego con la misma calma que pondría en comerse los horribles pimientos que tanto odiaba de niño, se calzo el traje y salió al área de espejos.

Su reflejo le agradable, aún tenía la piel lisa y su cabello platinado lo hacía resaltar, además de sus ojos azules. Sí, Viktor era muy consciente del arrebatador sexapil que poseía y se sentía orgulloso del impecable manejo de la sensualidad.

Estudio el traje a fondo, anotando mentalmente la reducción del área del abdomen y un poco de los brazos. El ancho de la espalda estaba bien, pero el pantalón era otro cantar, necesitaba que alargaran las piernas y ampliaran la zona de la ingle y glúteos, Además…

Y en eso estaba cuando por entre la cortina apareció un ángel.

Era como estar presenciando la llegada del apocalipsis, porque Viktor sentía que su mundo se estaba haciendo añicos y al mismo tiempo ser partícipe del génesis pues reconstruía cada pedazo con ilusiones nuevas, renovadas y brillantes. Su imaginación estaba ya creando un futuro en donde esa visión celestial era el pilar.

¿Quién era ese joven de apariencia impecable y adorable mirar? Ese que sin haberle dedicado ni una sola mirada lo tenía embrujado.

Era un ser de perfección devastadora.

¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Cómo retener aquella imagen sin perder detalle?

Empezaría por la cabeza donde sus cabellos azabaches peinados hacia atrás coronaba con una majestuosidad más grande que cualquier aureola, se notaban suaves, maleables y sedosos. Una frente de medidas exactas antecedían a dos cejas generosas y delineadas que parecían haber sido creadas con el solo propósito de resaltar los hermosos, bellísimos ojos de color caoba cubiertos por pestañas largas que revoloteaban cual mariposas al vuelo.

Su nariz… obra de gracia envidiable hasta para el mismo Miguel Ángel que en su escultura el David indignamente intento replicar. Y esos labios… Viktor no sabía que el pecado podía tomar forma tan tentadora hasta que poso sus ojos en esos labios… en esa boca que gritaba por un beso, por una obscena intrusión de su lengua ávida de saborear cuanto pudiera.

Por último y para ensalzar tales cualidades tan sublimes, la piel del muchacho destellaba bajo el sol resaltando el color marmoleo de su tez. Un blanco tan inmaculado que incluso el pulcro traje blanqueado que portaba no podía superar.

Excelso…

Y entonces Viktor al fin noto que el traje del otro era… blanco.

—Es el novio… —murmuro para sí.

Todo él, su cuerpo, corazón y alma se trozaron en mil pedazos.

—Es el novio… —repitió como si buscar confirmar lo que sus ojos veían y no deseaban admitir. Que su amor a primera vista era el próximo esposo de su mejor amigo.

Con la cabeza gacha y sin desear contemplar un segundo más lo que estaba lejos de su alcance, corrió al vestidor, se retiró el traje para ponerse su ropa y tomar sus cosas.

—¿Supongo que el traje le ha quedado bien? —pregunto la chica parlanchina que le atendió al verlo surgir del pasillo con paso presuroso.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla y salió de ahí a trote.

Ahora lo entendía, la razón por la que Chris parecía tan feliz, por lo que deseaba casarse. Con un hermoso ángel como aquel era imposible no desear compartir la vida entera. Anhelar despertar cada mañana contemplando su dulce faz, saber que es tuyo, que tú eres de él.

Viktor enjugo una traicionera lágrima.

—Seré el padrino y luego… до свидания(adiós)

Porque Viktor quería a su amigo y no deseaba interponerse en su felicidad y amaba a su ángel como para hacerlo llorar por implantar dudas o inmiscuirse en el amor que jura sentir.

No Viktor no sería una piedra en el camino de ninguno porque los quería a los dos.

¿Fin?

N. A.

Buen día Ladys y Lords, es para mí un placer presentarles esta historia que aún no sé si continuar o dejar como esta.

Lo dejare en una incógnita mientras espero por sus comentarios acerca de la misma.

Mil gracias por leer y aún más por su preferencia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. La boda perfecta

Como mis amados lectores saben por fin de año les dejo algunas historias alusivas. Así pues les dejo este fic. Para la próxima festividad que es San Valentín, estoy abierto a sugerencias, por lo regular los hago de las parejas que se me van ocurriendo al paso, pero creo que no sería mala idea dejarles escoger.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: Lamento el error de publicación. La verdad no lo revise y como las vaciones llamaban pues hasta hoy pude hacer la corrección.

Mil disculpas.

La boda perfecta.

Chris elevo la mano y la agito con emoción apenas distinguir la caballera plata. Se acercó con paso apresurado dejando flamear su saco color caqui detrás de él.

Viktor giro la cabeza al escucharlo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca, un gustillo que intento aminorar tragándose el Wiski doble que había solicitado. Se le veía tan feliz, tan deslumbrante que el ruso se vio, sin casi darse cuenta, deseando ser él quien disfrutara de esa alegría desbordante.

¡Pero con un novio como aquel! ¿Quién no iba a estar feliz?

—¡Despedida de soltero! —exclamo a todo pulmón Chris abrazándolo con fuerza apenas llegar a la barra del bar. —No me lo puedes negar, tu eres mi padrino y….

Viktor asintió ante lo dicho, aunque por dentro un poco de rencor se formó en su corazón. Christophe tenía el novio ideal, un ser de perfección y… el muy hijo de … estaba pensando en una fiesta en donde seguramente habría chicas y chicos bailando eróticamente. Si él estuviera en su lugar…

Y ahí estaba el punto. Él no era Christophe EL AFORTUNADO Giacometti. Él no iba a casarse con esa divinidad andante.

—Podemos pensar algo menos, sensual… no sé, una despedida más acorde a…

—Pero de que estas hablando. Viktor, voy a casarme no a castrarme —dijo antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada. —Amigo, hay mucho que disfrutar y piensas que voy a contenerme.

—Bueno creí que al casarte…

—Pues creíste mal. Mi chico sabe que como soy y lo que me gusta, está de acuerdo con ello. Él me entiende.

Viktor torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Viktor —llamo Chris con un tono de seriedad inquebrantable. —Que me gústate _festejar_ a lo grande, no quiere decir que le vaya a ser infiel. Puedo divertirme solo viendo y luego desquitar mi calentura con quien debo y amo.

Ante esas palabras el ruso relajo levente sus hombros, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le afectaba.

¿Era lógico? Se preguntaba, ese deseo de evitarle, si estaba en sus manos, una herida, una desilusión, un disgusto. Tal vez no. Pero así era. No quería nunca verlo triste o decaído.

—El también tendrá una despedida igual —confeso Chris arqueando las cejas con coquetería, de hecho estaba pensando arrastrar mi fiesta a la de él. Sería una bonita sorpresa que los dos festejos se juntaran.

Viktor trago saliva con dificultad. Lo iba a volver a ver. Esa perspectiva lo excitaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo.

El mundo sigue girando, Viktor trabaja, gana dinero y se mueve en se mundo glamoroso que es solo accesible a quien tiene dinero. Sonríe fingidamente y coquetea. Asiste a fiestas derrochando en cada evento sensualidad y encanto.

No hay nada nuevo, todo es monótono y gris. El mundo se apaga a su alrededor y lo único resplandeciente casi le quema las retinas porque su brillo se debe a su actitud alegre, Chris parece un sol, y lo molesta.

A organizado a las carreras la despedida de soltero, como todo buen padrino, para ello ha contratado a seis jóvenes, tres hombres y tres mujeres, como animadores. El local que reta es discreto y tiene de todo, sirve bebidas para todos los gustos y… se ha asegurado de que Chris este tan entretenido que ni recuerde su plan de entrometerse en la fiesta de su novio.

Con lo que no conto fue que sea el novio quien irrumpa.

Eran aproximadamente la una de la madrugada y aunque varios de los invitados están fuera de combate y Chris ríe desinhibido mientras baila tambaleante con uno de los animadores. Están en la mejor parte, las bebidas circulan con regularidad y la música está a todo lo que da. La pista de baile está llena y las luces de colores apenas logran dar iluminación suficiente para ver a tu pareja.

Ha hecho un buen trabajo, de eso no hay duda, se felicita Viktor mientras apura su bebida.

La puerta del local se abre con un poderoso empellón. En la entrada hay dos muchachos que no lucen precisamente dentro de sus cabales. A uno ya lo conoce al menos de vista. Es su ángel que con gesto fiero se apoya contra la puerta. Sus sensuales labios son lamidos de forma obscena por la lengua húmeda y rosa.

Y ese solo gesto hace brincar el centro de placer del ruso y… ¡esta empalmado!

Se ha calentado con solo ver la imagen del azabache con la camisa blanca desfajada que deja ver su exquisita y blanquecina piel, sus ojos fieros encendidos por el alcohol que retan al mundo.

Y si su falo se entusiasmó con solo eso, casi puede sentir llegar su orgasmo cuando el chico se desprende a las carreras de su pantalón para quedar únicamente en un bóxer de color negro que deja muy poco a la imaginación.

El ángel brinca sin pudor alguno para subir al escenario en donde hasta hace escasos segundos bailaban los animadores y Viktor casi olvida como respirar al ver como aquello entre sus piernas que es escasamente cubierto por la tela negra también salta, se agita dejando ver su forma. Nikiforov gime y se cubre la boca, va a morir de una arritmia a ese paso.

La música cambia de ritmo en cuanto el DJ que contrato nota lo muy dispuesto que esta el joven de entretener a la audiencia, los ojos del músico miran de arriaba a bajo con hambriento deseo al bailarín improvisado, un dato que no pasa desapercibido por Viktor.

Al fin el DJ coloca algo digno del hombre que gira aferrado al tubo.

El cuerpo del muchacho comienza a moverse, arquea la espalda y menea las caderas con insinuación sexual que así todos, o todos los presentes desean corresponder.

Ninguno se mueve de su lugar con mira clavada en el entarimado que iluminado por una escasa luz azul parece hipnotizarlos.

Viktor se muerde los labios y aprieta las piernas, su mano se ha detenido a medio camino de llegar a su entrepierna que palmita. Esta seguro que de poder hacerlo su falo estaría gritando por salir de esa prisión de telas.

Pasa de ser un ángel inocente y puro a un incubo que deja salir su magia y los atrae a sus garras. Ellos simples mortales sucumben, se dejan seducir y felices le entregan su lujuria para que haga lo que desee, se abandonan a sus manos.

Sus ojos refulgen, con el cambio de luz adquiriendo una tonalidad escarlata que impacta a los presentes. Gira con gracia sin igual aferrado al metal, se inclina y fuerza cada uno de sus músculos que soportan el castigo, se luce y los presentes solo suspiran extasiados.

Cuando deja el tubo, el pelinegro se arrodilla y baja lentamente el torso quedando a cuatro extremidades sobre el escenario, sus iris escanean a los presentes y se detienen en Viktor. Abre la boca mostrando lo profundo de su garganta y el ruso no puede evitar pensar que es una invitación que con gusto aceptaría. Esta vez no puede, ni quiere evitarlo, su mano derecha aprieta sus genitales con fuerza, esta tan duro que duele.

Se mueve como felino al asecho, seduce a la audiencia mientras regresa a su lugar sobre el escenario para bailar por los escasos segundos que aun dura la música antes de bajar de un salto que hace soltar una exclamación de sorpresa a todos y gritar a Viktor cuando sin previo aviso es derribado por el demonio de sensualidad que ahora está sentado sobre sus caderas.

Y lo peor, o lo mejor, es que su inhiesto falo está felizmente apretado contra el redondo y suave trasero de su perdición.

Se miran el uno al otro, el pelinegro sonríe antes de que sus manos se posen con sensualidad sobre los hombros del peliplata, se deslizan con torturante lentitud por su ancha espalda y suben por su cuello hasta sus cabellos, tiran de sus hebras con fuerza moderada, solo lo suficiente para hacerlo mostrar el cuello.

Los labios del bailarín improvisado se posan cual mariposa sobre la manzana de adan, su aliento choca contra la piel mientras sube por el cuello hasta su sensible oído.

—Se mío—ronronea con voz gruesa y afectada. —Se mío…

Y Viktor por primera vez en su existencia se corre en sus pantalones sin haber recibido mayor estimulación.

Viktor esta avergonzado, más que eso, está completamente arrepentido y apenado. De solo recordar su orgasmo de penas horas atrás se ruboriza por diversas razones.

Después de que literalmente se vaciara el otro muchacho que llego junto al novio tiro de él para sacárselo de encima. Se disculpó a las carreras y como pudo logro sacarlo del lugar.

—No te vayas… —gritaba Chris apenas manteniéndose en pie mientras extendía la mano hacia donde los dos muchachos habían desparecido.

Viktor lo miro a los ojos, su amigo le sonrió de manera afectada solo para dejarse caer en la primera silla que encontró y entonces toda la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento golpeo al ruso al sentir el frio de la tela húmeda. Estaba agradecido que en la oscuridad del local fuera imperceptible, aunque eso no aminoraba su remordimiento por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Porque el novio de su amigo estaba ebrio hasta las trancas pero él… él estaba casi sobrio y… y acaba de fantasear y eyacular teniendo sobre de él al casi esposo de su amigo.

Viktor quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no solo por su desdicha sino porque estaba teniendo problemas con mantener su deseó, de solo rememorar aquella voz lujuriosa murmurando contra su oído.

—¡Maldición! —gruño al tiempo en que golpeaba con el puño cerrado la pared.

A partir de ahí evito a Chris el tiempo que quedaba para la boda.

No tenía cara con la cual mirarlo y aunque la única vez que se vieron su amigo le aseguro que recodaba poco, eso no logro impedir que se sintiera como el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, por más deseara evitar el tema u dejar de lado el evento, la fecha llego y él debía afrontar lo que eso significaba.

Muy temprano acudió a la casa de Chris, actuó como buen padrino ayudándolo a vestirse y calmándole los nervios. Su amigo se veía deslumbrante y la felicidad que irradiaba lo hacía ver aún más prefecto.

—Gracias Vik —dijo Chris mirándose en el espejo. —Gracias por todo… por tenderme la mano cuando lo necesite, por apoyarme y cuidarme en cada desastrosa borrachera, gracias por ser mi amigo…

Viktor trago saliva y reprimió el llanto, ahí está Chris agradeciéndole algo que no merece, pero que espera compensar ese día. Viktor lo estrecha en un abrazo poderoso, lo sujeta fuerte contra su pecho porque quizás este sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo.

—Deseo que seas muy feliz Chris —afirmo de todo corazón.

Viktor y Chris llegaron varios minutos antes, la iglesia estaba esplendorosamente decorada y los detalles habían sido cuidados al máximo.

La iglesia aún estaba vacía cuando ellos recorrieron el tramo hasta el altar, Chris parecía sumergido en una especia de nube, daba pasos sobre el vacío, volando… flotando en su fantasía.

—No puedo creer que me casare… —murmuro observando tembloroso como iban llegando los invitados. —Que estoy dispuesto a enlazar mi vida con alguien. Viktor, creo que me he vuelto loco, pero… también pienso que voy a ser feliz.

—Lo serás Chris…

Todo paso en un segundo, todo aquello que creyó, lo que anhelo, lo que le atormento… todo se vio arrastrado como un huracán, un vendaval que arraso con todo lo que hasta ahora había creído era su realidad.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, la boca se le seco y su alma bailoteo como si no hubiera llegado al cielo.

Ahí frente a él se encontraba el novio con su atuendo blanco con detalles en casi imperceptibles en azul cielo. El cabello hermosamente peinado de lado y su sonrisa resplandeciente como el sol y sin embargo no le hacía competencia al celestial ángel a su lado, que con una tímida sonrisa lo sujetaba del brazo para conducirlo al altar.

Su ángel abrazo al novio, lo felicito dejándolo tomar su lugar junto a Chris.

Viktor sentía su cuerpo bullir y sus ojos azul cielo no se desprendieron de aquella silueta tímida.

—Yo Christophe Giacometti acepto como mi esposo a Phichit Chulanot para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad por todo lo que me reste de vida.

—Yo Phichit Chulanot acepto como mi esposo a Christophe Giacomentti para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad por todo lo que me reste de vida.

Mientras la algarabía llenaba el recinto Viktor se colocó cerco al otro padrino con los ojos resplandecientes.

—Viktor Nikiforov —se presentó el ruso extendiendo la mano.

—Katsuki Yuuri —respondió el otro con las mejillas arreboladas y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Viktor sonreía, estaba feliz por su amigo y también por él mismo. Hoy 25 de diciembre sería un día inolvidable, festejaría la boda de su amigo, su cumpleaños y… así el infierno se congelara, el inicio de un noviazgo que estaba seguro no tardaría mucho en llegar al altar.

—Un gusto, de verdad un placer conocerte Yuuri —dijo Viktor saboreando cada letra del nombre del joven.

—El gusto es mío, Viktor.

Fin.


End file.
